


Don't start a war you can't win ;)

by Balvana



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balvana/pseuds/Balvana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Given Exchange - Winter 2020





	Don't start a war you can't win ;)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KinChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinChan/gifts).




End file.
